1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gasket and a speaker apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional speaker apparatus is required to be as compact and lightweight as possible, and attempts have been made to simplify a configuration by reducing a number of component parts in such as a structure of assembling a dust-proof net which is disposed on a front surface side of a speaker unit.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional example of the structure of assembling the dust-proof net in such a speaker apparatus (refer to JP-A-11-4493, for example).
A speaker apparatus 1 shown in FIG. 1 is configured such that a speaker unit 3 is clamped and fixed to a cabinet 7 of a portable apparatus by means of a speaker holder 5 which is fitted thereto from its rear. A dust-proof net 11 is attached to a front surface of an annular spacer (gasket) 9 for closing a gap between the cabinet 7 and the speaker unit 3.
As shown in FIG. 2, the speaker unit 3 is configured such that a cone-type diaphragm 3b is fitted to a front surface of a frame 3a in which a magnetic circuit and the like are incorporated.
The speaker holder 5 configured with an annular holder body 5a for pressing an outer peripheral edge of the frame 3a of the speaker unit 3 and attaching flange portions 5b provided integrally on an outer periphery of this holder body 5a. The speaker holder 5 is fixed to the cabinet 7 by screwing down the flange portions 5b to attaching bosses 7a provided on the cabinet 7 side with screws 8.
A plurality of small-diameter sound holes 7b are penetratingly formed in the cabinet 7 over a range of the speaker shape.
The spacer 9 is a simple ring-shaped plate member for pressing the outer peripheral edge of the diaphragm 3b, and is capable of adjusting fixing pressure of the speaker.
The dust-proof net 11 is formed by cutting out a lightweight mesh sheet, which is fabricated from nylon fibers or the like, in conformity with an outside diameter of the spacer 9. The dust-proof net 11 is integrated with the spacer 9 as its outer peripheral edge is attached to a front surface of the spacer 9.